true_lifefandomcom-20200214-history
Bethany Fitzgerald
Bethany Fitzgerald is one of the main characters in True Life, the Fire Guardian, the Guardian of Change and the Goddess of Happiness and Health. Profile *'Name': Bethany Fitzgerald *'Race': Human *'Age': 13 *'Birthday': September 11, 1999 *'Lives in': Texas *'Star Sign: '''Virgo *'Gender: Female *'Height: '''5'3 *'Hobby: 'Baking *'Talent: 'Sports *'Favorite Subject: 'Home Economics *'Least Favorite Subject: 'Math *'Favorite Color: 'Green *'Favorite Flower: Yellow Hibiscus & Yellow Rose *'Favorite Food: '''Twizzlers *'Least Favorite Food':' Broccoli *'Powers: 'Pyrokinesis/ Vitakinesis/ Super Strength *'''Best Friends: Kegan Carter, Liz Hart *'Symbol: '''Fire, Phoenix, Sword History Bethany is a teenage girl who's father left when she was young, leaving her to take care of her mother and her adoptive sister. Just like her father and Kegan Carter, Bethany is musically gifted. Although she has this gift, she is also afraid to perform on stage but performs on the streets Along with Kegan, Bethany possesses one of the Guardian Locks,allowing her to gaurdian transform when the time comes. Since Bethany's father left, Bethany has two (so called) part time jobs and one (official) part time job. She plays the guitar and sings on the street and sell her pastries for money to take care of her family. She also protects the world from evil beings but does not get payed. Since Trixie was absorbed by the Death Stone, Bethany was forced to kill her sister because she was the only one who knew how to stop her. She is the only one because she read Trixie's research before Trixie burnt down their house. Appearance Bethany has dark brown hair that's short and curly. She also has brown eyes and is taller than Kegan. She usually wears jeans, a blouse and boots. She also wears the Guardian lock all the time, saying "it looks good with everything.". She also wears dresses as well. When she does, they are usually dark or light colored with dark leggings and boots.But as the series progresses she is known to smile and dress more brightly. Personality Since Bethany's dad left when she was young, she acts rude, stubborn and hates boys. But the truth is on the inside she is actually kind, sweet and a little girly. She is a mixture of the two characters when she is with Kegan and the other Guardians. At first Bethany doesn't believe in fairy tales or mythical creatures and doesn't like the fact that she's so busy with guardian stuff and hiding her secret of being a mermaid. But at the end of the day, she always seems to make it through. At the beginnng of the series, Bethany has a cold expression, but as the series progresses, she is know to smile, laugh and appear more brightly. Powers Since Bethany is the Fire Gaurdian, she has an open range of a kinds of fire attacks. Although she uses most of them for good use like lighting the way of a dark path, warming herself up and getting even with enemies. Guardian Lock Bethany finds the Guardian Lock around her neck after saving a man from a fire. She later on learns that the lock actually chose her -along with Kegan- because she couldn't stand someone else getting hurt. She then explains that she doesn't want anyone hurt like she was when her father left. The Guardians explain that all of them had a motive for saving someone and that her father leaving was Bethany's. Guardian Transformations Since she is one of the 4 Nature Guardians, Bethany is able to have more than one Transformation. In '''Episode 1' Liz says that the Nature Guardians have at least 3 transformations. Who they are, who they want to be, and what binds them. Often Bethany and Kegan transform into the same element so that they can have double the power. True Fire When Bethany transforms into True Fire, she is given the ability of unbelievable fire power. This transformation shows Bethany's outside character as a Guardian and how rude and arragont she is, harnessing more of a character from Hell, but it also shows how Bethany has power and control over it all. Bethany first transforms into Amulet Fire in Episode 1 of the show. Appearance: ''' Bethany hair turns orange and wears it down, she also wears a black lace choker (With the guardian lock on it), a black and red two-piece dress with a black bow in the back. On her right arm she has part of a black sleeve and a bracelet with spikes on it, while on her left arm she has a red arm band with spikes as well on the upper part of her arm and an elbow fishnet glove. Finally she wears black combat boots with black and white knee high socks and has a set of black demon wings. '''Abilities: In this form, Bethany is able to jump at great heights and lengths. She is also able to use the fire from the sun and stars to attack enemy spirits and other attackers. True Water When Bethany transforms into True Water, she has no water attacks. Just like Kegan, Bethany is only able to transform into another element because they figured who they are now. Bethany found out during summer break, when everyone was gone and she couldn't fight alone. She said she doesn't always need Kegan and that she must rely on herself. Appearance: Bethany's hair goes straight and is longer, and blue in a ponytail. She wears blue cuffs on both her wrists. She also wears a white dress with blue trimming and a large blue bow on the side. In the middle of the bow is the Guardian Lock. Finally she wears black thigh high socks and brown boots. ''Note: ''This transformation is a lot more girlier than True Fire, showing Bethany's more girly side. Abilities: Bethany isn't able to jump at great heights or lengths like Ture Fire. Instead she is able to walk on water and run much faster than the normal person. Finally she also has the power to control colors and stars, showing her inner artist. True Pheonix True Beat Musical Radiance Ghostseer Since Bethany was the one who killed Trixie, she was handed down Trixie's ghosts that she was taking care of. With the bracelets she gave Trixie, Bethany is now responsible for all of the ghosts Trixie watched over and new ones that cross her path. She acts rough with the ghosts and kills them multiple times even though they can't die. She tries to let them do what they want and come back when needed but they still aren't used to that since Trixie kept them at arms length every day. Relationships Family *Trixie Fitzgerald : Bethany's adoptive sister. Even though Bethany is a year older, Trixie acts like the older sister. She is the one who taught Bethany swordfighting and helps her friends on their mission to protect kids and teenagers as well as finding out Bethany's past with her father. However, she also gets into lots of trouble gettig herself hurt. She does this so that she may repay the fact that Bethany has always put herself in danger for her sister. For these things, Bethany always makes sure Kegan is with Trixie so that she won't do anything stupid. The two also made a bet when they were younger. The bet being that if Trixie takes off her favorite bracelets that Bethany got for her, then she will grow her hair out, but if Bethany agrees to grow her hair then Trixie will take her bracelets off. The two being stubborn and realizing that even though the two actions are a simple win, it makes it even harder when you don't want to. Bethany late on is forced to kill Trixie because she was absorbed by evil and wasn't able to turn back. It was the only way to stop her. *Clara Fitzgerald: Bethany's mom and close person in Bethany's life. After her fat-her left them Bethany's mother, Clara, fell ill to depression but soon recovered. Although she recovered, Clara has trouble keeping up with her daughters. Bethany still helps out and keeps her mother out of trouble. Bethany loves her mother deeply no matter what kind of trouble she gets in. *Steve Fitzgerald: Bethany's father. Steve left his family to Bethany when she was only in the second grade, leaving Bethany to take care of her family. Even though she doesn't remember much of him anymore, Steve's disappearance has scarred Bethany, leaving her to hate boys and to be arrogant around people who are not Kegan and the Guardians. Friendships *Kegan Carter : Kegan and Bethany metin kindergarten and were friends ever since. Kegan has been with Bethany for everything includingwhen her dad left. Even though their personalities are different and they hang out with different people, they still are with each other through thick and thin. *Liz Hart : Bethany knew Liz before Kegan did. She defended Liz when Kegan was blaming her for what happened to them. And even though Kegan was right about Liz, She is still a part of the four nature Guradians and a friend to all the guardians. *..........: ..... is the guardian of the weather in the world. Since she is the tom boy of the Guardians, she usually hangs out with other less girly friends outside the guardians, but since she and Bethany both love sports, they have become sports buds and guardian friends as well. *Sammy.......: Sammy is the guardian of sunlight. She always happy and joyful. She cares deeply about fairness and making people smile. She usually cheers Bethany up, but gets on her nerves when she makes sure everything is equal, even if she doesn't get anything. Sammy isalso the twin sister of Sara. *Sara...........: Sara is the guardian of the animals of the world. She is hyper, caring and full of spunk. She usually gets upset when an animal is about to get hurt and saves it even if she hurts herself in the process. Sara is also Bethany's lab partner and annoys her when she won't allow Bethany to disect the frog. Even though the twins annoy her, Bethany knows that they're there fr her no matter what. Hobbies *Sports (Basketball) *Art *Sleeping *Eating *Reading *Cooking (Especially cupcakes) *Climbing Trees *Singing *Playing the Piano *Being a Guardian *Swordfighting Aliases *Beth (Mom) *Fitzgerald (Logan, Kegan, Jake) *Bethany (Everyone) *My Bestie (Kegan) *Goody-two shoes (Trixie) *Other sister, Adoptive sister, better sister (Hayden) *Emo Girl, Fire girl, uptight girl, stupid girl (Kaylee) Trivia *Elemir123 named this character Bethany after the professional surfer, Bethany Hamilton. *A running gag in the series is when people find out that Bethany and Kegan are friends. This usually upsets Bethany, because people always ask why someone likeKegan would be friends with Bethany. *Each transformation has something to do with their personality. *Elemir123 has each season of the show focusing on each characters life and background. Season 1: Bethany Season 2: Kegan Season 3: Kaylee Season 4: Liz and Season 5: Everyone. See Also *Kegan Carter *Liz Hart *Logan Pierce *Jake............. *Sammy............... *Sara............. *............... 0001 0001.jpg 20120526004322 001 0001.jpg